Talk:Strange VS Fate/@comment-26417457-20180604225550
What are your favorite death battle ideas and if you could write them how would they end? Bullseye vs Deadshot: Basically like Hawkeye vs Green Arrow throughout most of the fight but somewhere in the fight Deadshot hides and aims his sniper rifle at Bullseye's head, and from Deadshot/the sniper rifle's POV, you can see Bullseye's head explode into brains from the gunshot Robloxian vs Steve: I'm doing this fight on deviantart so I don't wanna spoil the outcome, here's two different outcomes. Outcome 1: Robloxian slashes Steve with one of his swords which end up completely disarming/incapicating Steve of his diamond armor and gear, Steve charges at Robloxian only to be paralyzed by another one of his gears. Robloxian walks up to Steve and punches a hole through his chest. Outcome 2: Steve comes up with an idea, he throws a potion at the Robloxian which weakens the Robloxian and renders the latter's healing factor moot, Steve slashes at the Robloxian repeadedly with his sword which the latter can't heal from, shortly before stabbing him through the throat with his diamond sword, Lucario vs Rennamon style. Slenderman vs Freddy Krueger: Some weird stuff happens through most of the fight, until Freddy realizes that Slenderman isn't fearing Freddy because he's emotionless, allowing Slenderman to easily overpower him and resist the dreamworld, in the real world, Slenderman impales Freddy with his tendrils and forces him to look at him, which easily kills him. Spongebob vs Gumball: Spongebob turns into Invicibubble and beats the crap out Gumball, he then fires a bubble at Gumball trapping his head in it, then goes Rain on him, making the bubble inflate Gumball (which would make every furry smile) and explode into chunks of flesh. Killer Croc vs the Lizard (Fight takes place in a sewer): Killer Croc starts beating the crap out of the lizard, only for Killer Croc to be bitten in the leg by an alligator. As Killer Croc kills the Alligator in one hit, he is shoved into the water by the lizard, and is carried down the drain of the sewer and into the garbage disposal, causing him to be ripped apart, giving him what he deserved for his animal cruelty and turning him into alligator bags. Goku Black vs Black Adam: I'm also doing this fight on deviantart and I don't really know who wins as of now Outcome 1: Goku Black and Black Adam start trading blows until Goku Black punches Adam into space, before Adam recovers, Goku Black charges up his Kamehameha and blows up the entire galaxy they were fighting on along with Black Adam. Outcome 2: Goku Black throws the punch but BA catches it. He electricutes GB, and rips off his arm. He picks up GB's incapacitated body, and breaks his back with his knee, Bane style. Human Torch vs Firestorm: IDK to much about Firestorm, here's two outcomes. Outcome 1: Human Torch destroys Firestorm with his supernova attack. Outcome 2: Same but Firestorm absorbs the energy from HT's supernova and fires it back at HT destroying him. Hellboy vs Nightcrawler: They have a sword fight until Excalibur breaks Kurt's sword. Hellboy stabs Nightcrawler in the stomach and slices him up the middle. Jeff the Killer vs Springtrap: Jeff stabs Springtrap with his knife but it's not very effective, A phantom animatronic jumpscares Jeff distracting him. Springtrap punches Jeff into a wall and throws Jeff's knife into Jeff's head. Clayface vs Sandman: Both throw sand and clay at each other, until Clayface lands the poisonous touch on Sandman weakening him. Clayface eats Sandman and which causes him to crumble and fall apart since Clay is moist sand and moistness is Sandman's weakness. Plankton vs Doofenshmirtz: Both of their robots start destroying each other, running out of Robots, Plankton transforms into Plank-ton and smashes all of Doofenshmirtz robots, before swinging Doofenshmirtz himself around like a ragdoll and slamming him into the ground until every bone in his body is broken. Plank-ton then splatters Doofenshmirtz everywhere with a single punch.